


You'll Never Be Alone, You'll Always Have Me

by XxILoveMusicxX



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena needs to take a break, Protective Samantha "Sam" Arias, Sad Lena Luthor, Sam has to step in for Lillian, Sam is such a good friend, but don't worry cuz jess is smart and sam takes care of her, cuz Lillian is a bitch, lena is going to work herself to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: Sam was silent on the other end for a few seconds, until she finally spoke again. "You know what? I'm gonna come over there now and take you home with me and then you can be my child for the week.""No, Sam - I - really, there's no - ""Nope. I'll be there in 2 minutes, Luthor," Sam interrupted before she hung up.Lena sighed in defeat and allowed her head to drop to her desk. She really didn't deserve somebody like Samantha Arias.ORWhere Sam still has her powers (everyone knows), even though Reign's gone, and Lena is working too hard after the reveal so Sam ends up being a substitute mother for her. Set around November time.





	1. Day 1

Jess took a deep breath as she entered Lena Luthor's office to see the poor woman yawning again as she continued to read over some files. She hadn't even heard her walk in she was that tired, and it was only 9:00 am.

"Yes Miss Luthor?" Jess spoke and Lena startled as she looked up with anxious eyes, only slightly relaxing as she spotted Jess.

"Oh Jess, could you please cancel my meeting with the board this afternoon? I don't think I could face them at the minute," Lena said, and Jess could see how exhausted her boss was.

"Of course. Might I also suggest that you go home this afternoon? I know you stayed here last night to work and so some rest may be beneficial," Jess spoke in as much of a caring tone as she could to not appear as though she was trying to tell Lena what to do.

"You know I would if I could, Jess, but I need to get these files in order," Lena said as she looked down again.

Jess nodded in defeat and left Lena's office, when suddenly an idea struck her and she quickly got back to her desk to make a phone call.

* * *

Samantha Arias had just got back home from taking Ruby to school and seeing her go on the bus when her phone rang. Her daughter was going on a residential trip for the whole week, meaning that Sam would have some free time. She had already booked the week off for a break and a chance to run some errands but also in case Ruby needed her to come and pick her up fro some reason.

Answering the phone, Sam was surprised to hear Jess, Lena's assistant, on the other end. "What's wrong, Jess? You sound very worried."

_"It's Miss Luthor."_

Sam immediately went into worried mother mode over her friend. "Is she okay? What's happened?"

_"No she most definitely isn't okay. I know for a fact that she stayed at her office all of last night for work, even though it was a Sunday. She isn't eating either, despite the fact that I bring her food and she hasn't slept for more than 10 hours during the whole of last week. I was wondering if you could help?"_

"What about Kara?"

_"I get the feeling that she and Miss Luthor are not on the best of terms at the moment."_

"Okay," Sam said and thought for a moment. "I'm gonna give her a call now, and make sure to free her schedule completely until next Monday."

Jess took a deep breath. _"Thank you so much, I fear she's beginning to work herself to death."_

* * *

Lena jumped as her phone started ringing beside her. Taking a look at the caller ID, she was surprised to see the name 'Sam' written on the screen. She sighed at the fact that she knew Sam would be able to tell something was wrong and so she quickly steeled herself and answered the call. "Hey, Sam."

_"Hey, Lena, how are you?"_

"Oh, I'm fine, you know, just working," Lena replied carefully. "What about you? What are you up to?"

 _"Well Ruby has gone away on a residential trip this week and I've booked it off work for a break; and in case she needs me,"_ Sam admitted.

Lena smiled. "You're a good mom, Sam."

 _"Well you gotta be there for your kid. Speaking of, are you still eating okay?"_ Sam asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean 'speaking of'?" Lena asked with a chuckle, dodging the question. "I am not your child, you're only 4 years older, Samantha."

 _"Yeah but I was in stasis for 10 years in space so, technically, you could be my kid."_ Sam said thoughtfully. _"Anyway, how are you eating? I know you're trying to dodge."_

"I-I'm eating fine," Lena stated nervously, cursing herself as she knew Sam would pick up on it.

_"Mmhm, what about sleeping? You're not working all day and night are you?"_

"N-no, I do sleep," Lena said as she realized Sam was referring back to when she stayed up all day and all night to try and kill Reign. "It's just been a bit of a busy week."

 _"Be honest, did you go home last night? I only want to make sure you're okay,"_ Sam said in a gentle tone.

Lena sighed heavily and hesitated a few seconds. "No."

Sam was silent on the other end for a few seconds, until she finally spoke again. _"You know what? I'm gonna come over there now and take you home with me and then you can be my child for the week."_

"No, Sam - I - really, there's no - "

 _"Nope. I'll be there in 2 minutes, Luthor,"_ Sam interrupted before she hung up.

Lena sighed in defeat and allowed her head to drop to her desk. She really didn't deserve somebody like Samantha Arias.

Not 2 minutes later, Lena heard 2 feet land softly on her balcony and a sudden wave of sadness crashed over her as it reminded her of Kara and her lies. She turned around and saw Sam strolling in with a gentle smile on her face. She was wearing some blue jeans and an MIT hoodie.

"Sam, you didn't have to fly out here, I'm fine," Lena said, but Sam ignored her and stepped closer before sweeping the CEO up in a tight hug.

"Don't lie to me, Lena," Sam said as she pulled pack to look the girl in the eyes. "I know you, okay, and I know that something has happened to make you like this, so please just let me look after you for the week. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, just let me take care of you," Sam said gently.

Lena was about to protest, but her body chose that moment to remind her just how exhausted she truly was, Sam's arms around her the only thing keeping her up. "Okay, fine," she sighed.

Sam beamed at her before leading her out to the balcony, where she shivered a little due to the cold winds. "I'll take you to your apartment first so you can pack a bag and then we're gonna go to my house." Sam then bent down to scoop Lena into her arms. She was about to take off before the CEO spoke.

"You know, if I wasn't so tired, I would punch you for making me fly and carrying me," the younger girl mumbled against her neck.

Sam smirked. "Oh please, that would hurt you more than it would me."

When they arrived at Lena's apartment, Sam shooed the girl off to the bedroom to pack. "You can just pack underwear if you want, and wear my clothes."

"Okay," Lena said, before going down the hall to her room.

Sam leaned against the couch and waited for Lena to finish. She stood for a few minutes before she heard sniffles coming from the bedroom, and so she went to go and check on Lena. Upon walking in, she saw Lena crouched near her closet wear her socks were kept.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, honey?" Sam asked as she crouched next to Lena and took her into her arms.

"Nothing, I just, um, found a pair of Kara's socks," Lena said, shaking her head.

Sam waited a moment before speaking. "Did Kara do something to upset you? To make you drown yourself in work?" Lena didn't answer for a minute, and so Sam pulled away to look the girl in the eyes. "Did she? Because I swear I'll-"

"No!" Lena spoke suddenly. "It-it's nothing like that, she just," Lena sighed heavily. "She lied to me, Sam. For 3 years," she admitted dejectedly.

"About what?" Sam asked softly, placing a comforting hand on the CEO's shoulder.

"Who she is. What she is," Lena wiped her eyes. "She's Supergirl, Sam. Fucking Supergirl. I spoke to her for 3 years as though she was two different people. Christ, I was telling Kara Danvers something about Supergirl and they were the same fucking person. I feel like such a fool," Lena said, as more tears came down her face. "Everyone knew. Everyone who I've ever considered to be my friend since moving to National City has just let me witter on like an idiot to them, talking as though Kara and Supergirl were two different fucking people. I feel like I'm that one kid on the playground that nobody wants to play with because I'm a Luthor all over again. And it hurts, so much," Lena said, eyes down cast and full of tears.

"Oh, sweetheart," Sam whispered as she drew Lena into her arms and turned to lean against the closet, pulling Lena into her lap and rocking her slightly. Lena broke down, sobbing quietly in her arms. After a few minutes, Lena managed to get her breathing under control and wiped her face, however, she was reluctant to move from Sam's lap and safe arms.

"Did you know?" the younger girl whispered brokenly.

"No, of course not, honey," Sam said, placing a kiss on Lena's hair. "You know I would've told you if I knew without hesitation."

Lena nodded against Sam's shoulder. "I feel like you're the only one I can trust now, but I still feel so alone."

"You'll never be alone, you'll always have me, Lena, I promise you with all my soul that you'll always have me, no matter what," Sam said earnestly.

The two of them sat there for a while longer, Lena unwilling to move and Sam happy to provide her with comfort for as long as she needed. Eventually, the two of them had to move as somebody knocked at Lena's door. Lena stood up and Sam followed her.

"I'll go and answer that, you finish packing and then we can get away," Sam said, brushing the last of Lena's tears away and the raven haired girl nodded and smiled slightly.

Sam strolled back through the apartment and swung the door open, a friendly smile on her face.

Said smile soon disappeared when she saw who was on the other side. "Kara," she said, her voice hard.

"Sam, um, hey," Kara smiled brightly (and kind of nervously). "Is Lena here?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Sam said. "Though maybe now isn't the best time."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Kara asked, a concerned frown on her face.

"You know," Sam started, "it surprises me just good of an actress you are." Sam crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, preventing Kara from entering.

It was that moment that Lena walked out of the bedroom, placing her small bag on the counter, having taken Sam's offer to borrow her clothes. "I'm ready, Sam. Is everything alright?" she asked as she came to peer at the doorway. "Oh," she said when she saw who was at the door, walking back from the entrance slightly.

"Lena," Kara breathed. "Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"I-I'm just going away with Sam for a week, or so," she said, her response guarded.

"What? Why?" Kara demanded as she tried to push past Sam into the apartment to speak to Lena, but Sam remained where she was.

"I don't need to tell you Kara, Lord knows you certainly don't tell me everything," Lena said, her voice shaking slightly as she looked away.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, confused as she once again tried to push into the apartment. "Will you just let me in to talk to her?" she said, looking to Sam angrily.

"No, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, Kara," Sam said, once again refusing entrance to Kara.

"You don't speak for her, you know," Kara said as she started to get in Sam's face.

"Kara, I don't want to speak to you right now," Lena piped up and Kara's eyes shot to her in shock.

"There, you've been told, so just leave her alone," Sam said.

"Your attitude is really starting to irritate me," Kara said, turning back to Sam.

"I could say the same," Sam said, pushing off the door frame and drawing herself up to her full height, which was a bit taller than Kara.

"Don't make me have to-"

"Have to what?" Sam interrupted Kara's angry threat, her hearing having picked up Lena's worried heart beat. "Have to barge past me? Punch me? Fight me? It's probably a good idea that you don't, we wouldn't want you, National City's hero, Supergirl, to get beaten up again, would we?" Sam finished in a low voice and a menacing glare.

Kara's eyes flashed angrily before her expression morphed to one of shock, having registered what Sam said and looking back to Lena. "I-I'm - God - I'm so _so_ sorry, Lena," she said. "I was going to tell you, o-on the plane-"

"Yes well, if you'd have been honest from the beginning, then there wouldn't be a problem," Lena said. "Don't try to contact me either, I just, I need a break," she finished, her voice faltering.

Sam nodded and went to close the door. "Goodbye Kara." Sam then turned around and immediately gave Lena a hug. "C'mon, lets get outta here."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Lena was laying on the couch in the Arias household with her head in Sam's lap and the older woman's fingers combing softly through her hair. She had just dozed off after watching movies for the whole day, Sam having suggested they do something mindless and relaxing. Sam had made the bed in the guest room and made a lasagna ready to cook for dinner. She had also managed to get Lena to eat a salad sandwich for lunch, after which the younger girl had gone to have a shower, returning in a pair of yoga pants and one of Sam's old hoodies.

So she now sat with a sleeping Lena in her lap and Sam assumed it was the first time the girl had slept in at least 36 hours. She couldn't believe that Kara had lied to Lena for that long. The pure rage she had felt towards the blonde when Lena told her the truth and when she saw her at the door was something the brunette couldn't put into words. She had always been very protective of Lena, having met her when she was in college and still stuck in her mother's grasp. Lena had been sent to college early, due to her amazing knowledge and brains. Other students had been very quick to judge her because of her last name, all of them having assumed she was stuck-up like her parents. However, Sam ignored all of them and chose to get to know Lena, having wanted to give the poor girl a friend. Plus, she kind of had a crush on Lena, which had not taken long to blossom into love on Sam's part. Though she had never told the CEO, she had been in love with her for a long time, even her daughter had managed to pick up on it, but she still never told the girl, just promised herself to always be there for her and protect her.

After a few hours, Sam decided to wake Lena up for dinner, wanting to get her to bed as soon as possible so that the whole week wasn't spent simply catching up on sleep, as she wanted Lena to be able to have some fun and forget her worries for the time being.

Sam gently shook the girl's shoulder, making her stir and turn over to bury her face in Sam's stomach, causing the older woman to chuckle fondly. "C'mon, honey, you need to eat a warm meal before I let you sleep straight through the evening and night."

Lena just grumbled and blearily sat up, Sam keeping a hand on her back to push her into a sitting position. Lena glanced at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened. "I slept for 3 hours?" she asked as she turned to face Sam.

"Yep. Told you it was important to sleep," Sam said, smiling when Lena rolled her eyes with a smile, before standing up. "So I made a small lasagna for dinner."

"Oh, that's not fair," Lena said as Sam directed her to sit down at the table. "I would've helped."

"I know, that's why I made sure to make it while you were in the shower," Sam said, turning to point her serving spoon at the CEO. "You're my child for the week, remember, children can't cook."

Lena groaned and put her head on her arms on the table. "Are you really still going with that?"

"Yep," Sam replied, popping the 'p'.

* * *

After the two of them had finished eating Sam cleared the plates quickly, using a small bit of super-speed to beat Lena to it, causing the other to frown playfully at her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked after loading the dishwasher and turning to face the younger girl.

"Yeah," Lena sighed. "I'm glad you were there to open the door though."

"You know I would protect you," Sam said, leaning on the table next to where Lena was sitting and rubbing her shoulder.

"I know, and thank you so much," Lena replied, looking up into Sam's eyes, getting lost in them for a small moment before glancing away to yawn.

"You wanna go to bed?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so," Lena said, standing up and leaning slightly on Sam's shoulder for support.

"Go and get ready then, guest room is already made up," Sam pointed to the bathroom. "I'll come and tuck you in after."

That earned her a smack on the shoulder.

Sam waited on the bed for Lena, truly wanting to make sure she got to sleep okay. Lena strolled out wearing the same thing she was before and yawning. The older woman stood up and pulled the covers back, Lena smiling her thanks as she practically fell into the bed causing Sam to chuckle.

"There better hadn't be an alarm set on your phone," Sam said, looking Lena in the eye.

"No I removed it this morning," Lena said, closing her eyes and leaning into Sam's hand as it came down to stroke through her hair.

"Good." Sam sat on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, stroking the younger girl's hair to lull her to sleep, her actions having a very fast effect. Standing up, she placed a soft kiss on Lena's forehead before she left the room.

* * *

Sam was about to head to bed 4 hours later at 11 o'clock when she decided to go and check on Lena. She hovered into the room, not wanting to make any noise and wake the CEO up. She smiled _so_ softly when she saw that Lena had pulled the hood of her sweater up over her head in order to nuzzle into it in her sleep.

She walked back to her own room and got into bed. Her last clear thought that night was how much she loved Lena Luthor.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I've said in response to a few comments, updates are going to be slow as I don't currently have a lot of free time but I just had this idea for a story and I had to write it. 
> 
> Also, other chapter probably aren't gonna be as long as the first one.

When Lena woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but shiver, despite being wrapped up in Sam's sweater and the duvet. She managed to crack an eye open to glance at the clock, immediately sitting upright when she saw it was 9 am.

 _I slept for 12 hours?!_ Lena thought as she pulled back the covers, shivering even more in the cold air. _Sam probably thinks I'm dead._

After standing up and stretching, Lena went to take a deep breath when she suddenly went into a coughing fit. Sam quickly came rushing into the room and started to pat her on the back. Once Lena was finally able to breathe steadily again, she wiped some of the tears from her eyes and stood straight, her coughing having caused her to double over.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked softly, rubbing her back still.

"Yeah," Lena said, her voice croaky. "God, please don't say I'm sick."

Sam placed the back of her hand on Lena's forehead to check her temperature, smiling softly when the girl leaned into her touch. "Your forehead is a little warm to touch," the taller girl said and Lena groaned. "It's probably because you were really run down but you just didn't know it, and now that you've finally stopped for a break, everything is catching up with you."

"I haven't been sick since I was, like, 16," Lena grumbled as she walked through to the kitchen, yawning. "And how am I still tired?"

Sam just chuckled at her friend's grumpiness and guided her to a chair at the breakfast bar. "You okay with omelette?"

Lena looked unhappy about the fact that Sam was doing everything for her but the brunette gave her a firm look. "Yes, thanks," she said, smiling when Sam nodded and went to plate her one up.

The pair ate breakfast quietly, only making light conversation with the occasional cough or sniffle from Lena. Sam stood to clear their plates when they had finished, practically man-handling Lena back into her seat when she tried to wash up. "Honestly, Lena, I don't mind doing it. I'm looking after you for the week," she said.

Lena hesitated before speaking. "I guess I'm just not used to someone taking care of me. Lillian never did anything like this for me," she said, looking down at the table. She jumped when a hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to look into Sam's soft, honey eyes.

"Lena, sweetheart, Lillian didn't ever deserve you as a daughter if she didn't even cook you a meal, let alone actually love you enough to not scheme behind your back with your brother," Sam said, pulling Lena up from her seat and into her arms. "I want to cook for you and take care of you this week, OK? I love you," Sam finished, knowing Lena wouldn't have any idea what those words truly meant to her. The younger girl sniffled again before burying her face into Sam's neck, finding herself not wanting the embrace to end. She had to hold back her whine of disappointment when Sam pulled away to kiss her forehead and look at her again. "Do you wanna go grab a shower? It might make you feel better, and then we can just have a movie day again," Sam suggested gently.

Lena nodded and walked off to the end of the hall before turning around. "Sam?" She waited until the brunette turned to look at her again, struck with warmth in her chest at the older woman's soft expression. "Thank you, so much."

* * *

Sam had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the shower shut off, and so she decided to wait a few minutes before walking in the guest room to check on her friend, or rather Lena's room for the week.

Opening the door, Sam froze. Lena was standing in the middle of the room, her old yoga pants pulled on and her college sweater halfway down her upper body. The underside of her breasts was just about visible and Sam couldn't help but blush slightly, about to look away until her eyes were drawn down to Lena's torso. She could see the poor girl's ribs, which were clearly protruding from her stomach as she stretched to finish pulling the sweater down. When she could see again, the younger girl's eyes caught Sam standing in the door way and she quickly looked down, both in shyness at Sam having see her getting dressed and shame as she realized her friend had seen how bad she had gotten.

Sam crossed the room to draw Lena into a hug, one hand cradling her head to her chest and the other rubbing her back soothingly, only just noticing how much of the girl's spine she could really feel. "Oh baby," she breathed, feeling a few tears hit her neck. They stood in the middle of the room in the embrace for a few minutes before Sam spoke again. "How long have you known about Kara?" she whispered.

"A few weeks," Lena mumbled in response.

"And you've been letting yourself get like this for that long? Gosh Lena, why didn't you call me? I would've came to you in an instant," Sam said, clutching Lena's small and fragile body closer to herself, wanting to protect her from everything.

"That's why I didn't tell you," Lena croaked, pulling back to wipe at her eyes though keeping her gaze downcast. "I din't want to bother you and Ruby. I would've gotten over it in a few more weeks anyway."

"Lena, that's not the point," Sam sighed, guiding Lena to look up at her gently with a hand on her chin. "The point is that Kara still hurt you, and whether you would've gotten over it or not, I want to be there for you when you're hurt, okay? I care about you, so much," Sam finished, pulling Lena into her arms once again.

"I'm sorry," the younger girl whispered into Sam's neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for, honey, absolutely nothing," Sam said, shaking her head decisively. "Kara needs to come and apologize and make it up to you now. If she lied to you for 3 years, then she isn't worth worrying about so much."

Lena nodded against her. "Okay."

"Now c'mon," Sam said, smiling as she pulled away and grabbed Lena's hand. "Lets go and watch that new movie, Bumblebee, because I know you love Hailee Steinfeld."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent quietly watching movies, the two girls only having paused to have lunch and dinner. Like yesterday, Lena had fallen asleep on Sam again. This time, Lena was resting sideways against the arm of the couch with her legs propped up in the older woman's lap. Sam was content to let the other girl sleep as they had already eaten dinner and it was 8 o clock at night, and so Lena had done well to stay up for longer than she was able to before.

As the current movie's credits began to roll, Sam carefully pulled Lena fully into her lap, cradling her carefully as she stood up with the smaller girl in her arms. She carried Lena through to her room and placed her into the soft sheets, pulling the covers up over her. Sam couldn't help but stop and stare at the girl's beauty. Her face was relaxed and her breathing was slow. Sam could also hear the girl's heartbeat, more strong and steady than it had been the previous morning when Sam had flown to get Lena. The brunette felt a sudden wave of protectiveness surge through her chest over Lena. She had a half a mind to go and tell Kara what she thought of her lying to Lena for 3 years, despite the raven haired girl trusting her over and over again as both of her identities.

Sighing, Sam walked out of the room after dropping a kiss to Lena's soft hair. Now wasn't the time to be angry, she would be no good to Lena that way as all the other girl needed was somebody to take care of her. Somebody to love her. Somebody like Sam.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me such a long time to update, guys. I have been on holiday and the wifi was absolutely rubbish, plus writing a whole chapter on my phone would have been me practically begging for errors.

Sam woke up quite late the next morning, having been shocked when she rolled over and saw that the clock read '9:52.' She quickly got up and got ready for the day before heading out to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Lena had been eating well since she'd been with Sam, and so the brunette decided on something light for breakfast, choosing to make some avocado toast.

Once she had plated everything up, Sam glanced out of her kitchen window and was pleasantly surprised to see that the sun was out, warming up the cold November air. The idea of going out for a walk quickly came to her and she decided it would be good for Lena to get out of the house and get some fresh air in order to start feeling better, both from being slightly run-down and her hurt feelings.

As Sam walked into the guest room , her heart once again melted at the sight of Lena sleeping adorably. The smaller girl was cuddling into one of the pillows as though it were a person, though her grip was relaxed and her face was peaceful, void of any of the stress that was so often visible on her creased forehead and furrowed brows. Sam felt guilty about having to wake the girl up, but letting her sleep any longer would only damage her sleep schedule once again as it was just starting to improve.

The brunette slowly walked towards the bed, giving herself all the time in the world to admire Lena's beauty before she woke her up. Placing a hand on the girls shoulder, she shook her slightly. "Lena," she said gently, smiling softly when the younger girl only turned further into the pillow she was clutching. Sam then ran her finger through Lena's hair, causing the girl to lean into her touch this time. "C'mon, Lee, you've slept for pretty much twelve hours," she said, chuckling as Lena furrowed her eyebrows and turned to face Sam, cracking one eye open before quickly closing it again. "Hey, I saw that, missy. I know you're awake."

Lena groaned before finally opening both of her emerald eyes. "Why is it so sunny?" she croaked, covering her eyes to shield them from the bright light of the windows.

"I don't know, but," Sam said as she stood up and headed towards the door, "I've made breakfast, and then once we've eaten, we're gonna go out for a lovely walk in the sun."

"But it's so cold," Lena whined, pouting up at Sam.

"It won't be when we get out, plus you can borrow my clothes," Sam said, rolling her eyes fondly as Lena just closed hers again. "Don't make me have to come and tickle you."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at how fast Lena scrambled out of bed.

* * *

Later that morning, Sam and Lena strolled out of the house together, arms linked as they made their way down the driveway and towards the park. Sam was only wearing a jumper and jeans, thanks to her Kryptonian body heat, while Lena had a pair of Sam's smallest jeans on (still rolled up to the ankle though), one of the other girl's jumpers and a coat.

"I'm beginning to regret this already," Lena mumbled, clutching Sam's arm for warmth.

Sam rolled her eyes and removed her arm from Lena's grasp only to quickly wrap around the girl's shoulders before she could protest. "You'll be alright when we get moving some more." The pair continued walking for a few minutes before Sam thought of something. "Hey, why don't we go pick up a coffee and then we can take them to the park?"

Lena quickly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, great idea," she said, shivering a little, causing Sam to pull her closer.

It was a little while before the two reached the coffee shop, and Lena was immediately grateful for the warmth of the building as the stepped inside. They waited in line for a bit before they made their orders and stood off to the side to wait for them.

"I'm glad you dragged me out of my office the other day,"Lena said, looking up at Sam with a smile.

"Well, I hardly _dragged_ you," Sam replied, returning the girl's smile.

"Still, I think I might have worked myself to death had you not turned up when you did," Lena said.

"You know, you should just be thankful that Jess is a great secretary, don't ever fire her," Sam said jokingly, though she still looked Lena in the eyes.

"Thank you," Lena whispered, gazing up at the older woman.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Sam replied in the same tone.

The pair remained looking into each other's eyes, warm brown connecting with piercing green, for what seemed like forever. They only broke the eye contact when their names were shouted out by the man behind the counter, causing Lena to quickly look down and blush as Sam went to grab their coffees.

 _God,_ Lena thought, _what just happened?_

* * *

When they reached the park, Sam quickly spied a bench in the sunlight and started to lead Lena over to it, knowing the sun would keep them warm as well as their coffees. Sitting down, Sam instantly pulled Lena under her arm again, and the other girl was all too happy to cuddle up to her.

"This is a nice spot," Lena said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I usually come here with Ruby when she wants to practice soccer," Sam replied.

"You don't play with her?" Lena asked teasingly, as she already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding me? Okay, I may have the power of some sort of God or demi-God, but I do _not_ do soccer, ever since that fall in college," Sam shook her head as she replayed the memory in her head.

Lena couldn't help but laugh, remembering the incident. "While it looked painful, seeing you face plant into the mud was absolutely hilarious."

"It just had to be raining as well," Sam sighed, causing Lena to laugh again and bury her face in the older woman's shoulder. 

Sam couldn't help but smile, tightening her grip on Lena as her smile filled with love.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet and relaxing, Sam having quickly ushered Lena into the warm shower when they got home before beginning to prepare lunch. The older woman then allowed Lena a two minute phone call with Jess to check up on the company, not wanting her to become distracted with work again, but knowing that it was bother the raven haired girl that she didn't know how things were doing. However, Jess quickly reassured her and then the phone call didn't even last two minutes, Lena having trusted her loyal secretary.

Lena managed to stay up a little later at night, though Sam still had to help her move to the bedroom in case she decided to fall asleep on the way and hit the deck pretty quickly. Sam also went to bed not long after, only staying up to finish watching the news, unable to hide her disgust when _Supergirl_ came onto the screen, saving National City like she hadn't just broken her best friend's heart. Feeling anger and rage simmer inside herself, Sam turned off the TV, not wanting to have a repeat of Reign.

However, some parts of the World Killer still remained inside of her, and Sam was often grateful for that as it allowed her to be able to fiercely protect the ones she loved. Sam knew for a fact that, while the confrontation in Lena's apartment with Kara may have been her idea, it was definitely Reign who carried it out in order to protect Lena from even more hurt. Seeing as Reign and her shared the same feelings, Sam knew that she would never be able to harm Lena.

Later in the night Sam stirred awake, and a quick glance at the illuminated numbers on her clock told her that it was 2:13am. She sat up in bed and listened intently, her super-senses taking a while to kick in, however, when they did Sam heard rustling coming from the guest bedroom and she was instantly out of bed and heading towards the door. Just before she reached the door, the brunette heard a whimper from inside the room, but only one heartbeat. A very fast one.

She carefully opened the door and her heart broke at the sight. Lena was curled in a ball in the middle of the bed, the covers partially thrown off her with a couple of tears making their way down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her fist was clenched around the covers. It was clear to Sam that she was having a horrible nightmare as she cried out again in her sleep.

The older woman moved over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, running her fingers through Lena's hair soothingly. "Lena," she called softly, only to receive another whimper in response. "Lena," she said, again, much louder as she shook the girl's shoulder gently. Lena suddenly sat up in bed, gasping as she woke. "Hey, Lena. Hey, I'm here, you're okay," Sam said softly, grabbing the girl's hands and bringer them face to face so that Lena could see her.

Lena's face quickly crumbled as she let out a croak sob and Sam quickly pulled her into her arms, guiding her head to her shoulder and rubbing her back softly. "You're okay, I'm here," Sam whispered, gently starting to to rock them soothingly.

"K-Kara, she, she-" Lena gasped out, her whole body trembling.

Sam had to quickly work on controlling her temper at hearing the blonde's name. "Ssh, she's not here, it's okay, baby girl," Sam whispered as she continued to rock them slowly.

After what felt like ages, Lena finally managed to calm herself, thanks to Sam's soothing words and soft caresses. She eventually lifted her head from the other girl's shoulder and couldn't help but look at the wet patch where her tears had dampened Sam's shirt. "Sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking as she gestured at Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said softly, smiling at Lena as she wiped the rest of her tears from her cheeks. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked, catching the girl's eyes.

"It, it was just-" Lena stuttered as the memories of her nightmare came back.

"Hey," Sam interrupted, grabbing her hand softly, "take your time, it's okay."

Lena couldn't help but crumble inside at how nice Sam was being to her , especially when her last name was a clear indication that she didn't deserve it. She shook her head and tried again. "It was Kara, telling me that Luthors can't be trusted so she didn't tell me about her being Supergirl," she whispered brokenly. "Which is fine, you know, because she's right after all."

Sam pulled Lena into her arms again, kissing her forehead softly. "Don't be stupid, Lena, You're nothing like your family, anybody with eyes would be able to see that, and anyone that can't clearly has some issues. As much as I hate Kara right now, I know there is no way she would've avoided telling you just because of you last name."

The two sat on the bed for a while, Lena finding peace and safety inside Sam's warm embrace. Much to Lena's disappointment, however, Sam eventually pulled away and all Lena wanted to do was stay in the older woman's arms forever.

"C'mon," Sam said as she stood up, offering Lena her hand to pull her up. "You can come sleep in my room for the night. I'll make sure no more nightmares come back."

Lena glanced at Sam's hand before once again looking into her soft brown eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Lena took Sam's hand.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a continuation of this story!!!

When Lena woke, she was warm. Very warm. Which was a stark contrast to the cold feeling that had been lingering with her for the past few weeks. She also felt very safe and protected, the arms around her both firm and gentle at the same time.

The sense of panic went as soon as it came, Lena quickly tensing as she realized somebody was behind her, but then soon relaxing as memories from the night came flooding back to her. She had had a nightmare and Sam had heard her and came and woke her up. The older woman had then comforted her through her tears, and proceeded to bring her back to her own room to sleep.

Lena swore she remembered falling asleep on her own side of the bed, but it seems that Sam had pulled her into her own body throughout the rest of the night. The raven-haired girl's heart warmed at the thought of Sam trying to protect her, even in her sleep.

Lena slowly started to turn over to face Sam, trying not to wake the sensitive Kryptonian. It failed, however, as Sam soon started to stir when Lena turned to face her, pulling the smaller girl into her chest by tightening her arms. Lena grinned and looked up to the woman's face as her brown eyes slowly blinked open and turned down to gaze into sparkling green ones. Sam instantly relaxed her arms and blushed at how close the two were in her bed.

"Oh, uh, good morning," she smiled as Lena moved back a little bit to give the woman some breathing room. "Sorry, didn't mean to just grab you in the night," she laughed.

Lena smiled and shook her head. "No, it's OK," she said as she yawned and sat up. "Thanks, for last night," she said as she looked down, slightly embarrassed at having had a nightmare at 27 years old.

"It was no problem, really," Sam said, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. Lena turned and smiled at her before both women got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

In a few minutes, Sam was stood in front of the oven, mixing pancake batter while Lena was putting a couple of plates on the table for them before sitting down. Sam couldn't help but think back to 10 minutes ago, when she woke up with Lena cradled in her arms protectively. The way she had just blushed and stuttered was completely out of character for her, especially when she was with Lena, as the girl had only ever been her friend. Although, despite having only been with Lena for 3 days, she had started to feel different around her; and Lena had always been more important to her than any of her other friends she had in college, despite being 4 years younger than her. Lena had also been most open with her than she ever had been with anyone else about her life with the Luthors and her feelings that she tended to keep in small padlocked boxes in her mind. Sam couldn't help but think that there could be something more between them both, and decided to test if there really was anything worth trying for.

"Hey, Lena?"

"Yeah?" the other girl responded looking up from her phone.

"We should go out for a meal tonight," Sam stated nonchalantly. 

Lena tilted her head, confused. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

"I don't know really, just wanted to take you out for the night to give you some fun," Sam replied, shrugging and hoping her excuse was believable. 

"OK," Lena said, smiling when Sam turned to look at her over her shoulder.

Sam grinned happily when she turned back. She had chosen not to mention the meal being a bit of an experiment for her in order to not make Lena feel uncomfortable in case the girl didn't feel the same way. However, step one of her plan had been successfully executed.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as normal, Sam just doing some housework and Lena speaking with Jess about a few things going on over at L-corp, though her assistant refused to tell her about anything too stressful. Eventually Sam and Lena were getting ready to go out and deciding on what to wear. Thankfully, Sam had flown over to National City and picked up some of Lena's dresses for her to choose from and so she didn't need to borrow one of Sam's, seeing as half of it would have been dragging on the floor anyway.

Sam had booked them a table at a nearby restaurant that both girls knew well and that was close enough that the two could walk to it and not freeze to death on the way. 

At around 7 pm, Sam was waiting on a chair at the dining table for Lena to finish touching up her makeup. She was incredibly nervous to see how the night would go and yet excited at the same time, hoping that something good would come out of it.

Lena was pretty sure she had some crazy butterflies going on in her stomach too, her hands shaking slightly as she finished her lipstick, though she couldn't understand why. Her and Sam had been friends for years, and the two had gone out for countless meals before as friends, yet somehow this felt like something more special for a reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

Sam's eyes flicked up towards the bathroom door as soon as it opened, and she could immediately feel her heart rate speed up at the sight that greeted her. Lena was wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and complemented the sharp emerald green color of her eyes. Her hair had been let down and was lightly curled around her shoulders, falling down her back gracefully.

Lena noticed Sam's staring and couldn't help but feel a little self conscious in her dress, knowing that she had lost weight considerably and her curves weren't what they used to be. "What's wrong?" she questioned nervously.

"Nothing!" Sam exclaimed, wanting to cease Lena's anxiety as soon as she could and startled the girl in the process. "Nothing, you just look so beautiful," she said, standing up.

"Oh," Lena replied, blushing and was about to look away until her eyes caught what Sam was wearing. "You don't exactly look terrible yourself," she said, gulping as she dragged her eyes up Sam's long legs covered by a navy jumpsuit which connected at two straps across her shoulders and left a considerable gap over her chest. Sam couldn't help but smirk as she caught Lena's eyes lingering on that specific area.

The two then left the house and started to walk towards the restaurant with their fingers intertwined and excited smiles on their faces. 

To say the date went amazing would be an understatement for Sam. It took them 2 hours to eat 3 courses, simply because they just couldn't stop talking.

They talked about how Sam was feeling after the whole Reign debacle the previous year, about how Ruby was adjusting to having an alien mother, about how Lena was feeling after finding out about Kara.

"I mean, maybe I should've let her explain? Do you think it was unfair that I didn't?" Lena asked, gazing up into Sam's soft brown eyes.

"No," Sam, said as she placed her fork on her plate, having finished her starter. "I think that you are in every right to make her wait. She lied to you for three years. She labelled herself as your best friend when she was really two different people. I mean, she let you get angry at Supergirl, but was then selfish enough to come to you and let you talk about it with Kara. That just isn't fair Lena, and I don't think that she has any right to try to apologize or give you an explanation until you say it's OK to."

Lena gazed at Sam, shocked at how passionate she sounded when defending her. Sam caught her eyes and held them for a few seconds, before Lena blushed and looked away at the intensity. "Sometimes I'm so glad that I know you," she said, finishing the last mouthful of her starter too.

"Only sometimes?" Sam asked, pretending to be upset.

"Yeah," Lena said, looking up in thought. "There are other times when I just wanna fling you through a window."

Lena laughed as Sam kicked lightly at her ankle under the table.

As the two were finishing their desserts, the topic of conversation came back to Sam and her powers. 

"Have you ever thought about the possibility of Ruby being half kryptonian?" Lena asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"I have, yes," Sam said, swallowing her mouthful of Eton Mess. "But surely she would have started to show her powers by now, don't you think?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, look at you. You're a full alien and you didn't start to show your powers until you were 29," Lena said.

"True," Sam said, nodding. "I wouldn't exactly be upset either if she _was_ like me. She always says how she wishes she could fly, but also about how she would hide her powers so I think she would be responsible about it."

"She's a very smart kid," Lena said, smiling over at the other woman.

"I know," Sam said, smiling. "Clearly, she takes after her favourite Aunt."

Lena just shook her head and disagreed.

As soon as it came to paying, Lena swore that Sam used her super speed to get to the bar faster than her and pay before she could. Walking back to the table, the brunette looked very smug.

"That was unfair, Samantha," Lena said, jokingly.

"Uh oh, full name alert," Sam mumbled, quickly rushing out of the restaurant and causing Lena to laugh.

As the two were walking back to Sam's house, the older woman couldn't help but ask how Lena felt it went. "Did you have good time?"

"Yeah," Lena replied softly, looking up at Sam. "I really did."

"Good," the other girl smiled. Lena then looked away for a moment before looking back again with a serious expression.

"Was this a date?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

Sam gulped nervously, knowing that whatever she said now would either end her chance or make her attempt a success. "Do you want it to be?" she asked quietly as the pair stopped walking.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Lena questioned, looking up at Sam through her lashes.

"Honestly?" Sam took a deep breath and decided to just go for it. "I'd probably blush and be extremely happy."

Lena's face remained neutral for the next few moments, before she grinned mischievously and just replied with, "OK," before continuing walking.

Sam stood on the side of the pavement for a few seconds before quickly following the other girl, her smile so wide it practically lit up the whole path.

Sam's smile didn't fade, even as she listened to Lena's relaxed heart beat in the other room across the hall as she fell asleep.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More development of Sam and Lena's relationship. Leave comments and kudos on what you think and thanks to those of you that have stuck with me on this story.

When Lena woke up, she swore she was so happy she could have exploded. She'd had a date. With Sam. And it went _very_ well.

She felt as though her eyes had been opened even wider, allowing her to see a different side to her and Sam's relationship. Sure, it was new and nerve wracking, but it was also exciting for the girl as she finally had something worth living for.

Looking at the clock, Lena saw that it was considerably early and, when she listened carefully, she could not hear the familiar noises of Sam making them both breakfast. Lena quickly got out of bed at this, wanting to make Sam breakfast for a change, seeing as the other woman had been taking care of her for the past 4 days and Lena had done barely anything in return.

Sprouting through the kitchen cupboards, Lena smiled when she found everything she needed for Eggs Benedict and got to work.

* * *

Upon waking, Sam was immediately on alert as her sensitive ears picked up movement in the kitchen. After using her x-ray vision, however, the brunette relaxed and smiled when all she saw was Lena humming to herself while making breakfast. 

_She's so cute,_ Sam thought to herself as she got out of bed. She was about to walk into the kitchen before her eyes caught sight of her own reflection in the mirror and, with a grimace, Sam decided that she needed to do something about her hair first.

She didn't want to give Lena a heart attack when they'd only had one date.

As she walked into the kitchen, the urge to sneak up on the younger girl was just too big to ignore, despite her previous concerns about a heart attack. So, with a mischievous grin, she spoke suddenly and loudly. "What's got you up at the crack of dawn making breakfast?"

The squeal that Lena let out was just _adorable._ Sam was thankful that the girl had not been holding anything in her hand as it would've gone all over the floor if she was.

The younger girl turned around, breathing heavily and clutching one hand over her heart while the other gripped the counter for support. "Sam!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Sorry!" Sam said as she giggled. Her ears were invaded with the sound of Lena's rapidly beating heart. "You just looked so cute and you were practically _asking_ to be scared with your back turned," Sam managed to get out in between laughs, making her way over to the poor girl.

As soon as she was close enough, Lena lashed out with her teat towel from off the counter and managed to catch Sam on the shoulder with it before turning around and huffing. "There's no way you're getting any breakfast now."

"Noooo!" Sam exclaimed, moving forward and wrapping her arms around Lena from behind. "I'm sorry, I swear," she said, nuzzling into the girl's hair and smirking as she heard Lena's breath hitch.

"Fine," she relented, leaning back into Sam's embrace as the older woman was about to pull away. "But only if you keep holding me."

"Of course," Sam responded, tightening her arms around Lena's waist. 

Before long, both girls were sat at the dining table, happily digging in to Lena's skillfully made Eggs Benedict.

"God, this is great, Lena," Sam said, looking up at the other girl.

"Thanks," Lena blushed, not used to the complements. "Listen, um," she paused looking down slightly. "I think we need to talk about last night."

Sam got a sinking feeling in her stomach at hearing Lena's words, worried that the younger girl had lost interest and had second thoughts about what the two of them could be pursuing. "Uh, sure," Sam said, swallowing before she continued. "I understand if you don't want to carry on with whatever this is with me, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or-"

"No! No, I do. I swear, Sam, I want to find out what else there is for us," Lena interrupted, causing Sam to look up in surprise.

"You're sure? Don't feel pressured to, Lena, please. I won't be mad or anything," Sam said, looking down, fearing she had just triggered the worst. 

"No, I want to do this with you," Lena responded.

"I'm not gonna kick you out back to National City or anything, I promise, I'll be-"

"Sam!" Lena said, cutting off the older woman's anxious ramble and causing her to look up again. "I want this."

"OK," Sham breathed, her smile so incredibly bright that Lena swore it blinded her for a small second.

"So, to return the favor," Lena said as she stood to clear the plates from the dining table. "I'm gonna take you out on a date tonight."

"Damn, 2 dates in 1 week?" Sam teased with a grin.

"Yep," Lena replied, also grinning. "Wear something casual but warm. We'll leave at about half 6 or 7 tonight."

"Got it," Sam replied, already excited for the evening ahead.

* * *

Lena got dressed pretty early at about an hour before the pair were due to leave, as she had a few things she needed to get ready for her and Sam's date.

A glance in the living room told her that Sam was watching her nature show on creatures in the Antarctic, meaning that she had to kitchen to herself. Her plan was to take her and Sam on a picnic to her favourite spot from when she lived in Metropolis. It was where she always used to go when she was stressed with work or worrying about what Lex was getting him and his then company into. She considered it her safe spot, and she bad never shown it to anybody before, but she knew Sam was special.

It was about a 20 minute drive away from Sam's house, considering that the other woman lived near the outside of the city, making it easier for Lena's plan. Her spot was on top of a small hill just off the main road leading out of or into the city. It gave a perfect view of the stars on a clear night, as well as overlooking some peaceful farming fields.

Perfect for a nice and quiet night, only to be shared by Lena and Sam.

Looking at the clock, Lena decided that she only had the best part of an hour to get everything ready for the date, and so she got to work.

When the clock showed 6:20 pm, Lena had filled an old basket she had found with sandwiches, crisps, little chocolates and other small snacks for her and Sam to have on their date. The only thing she needed to get were some blankets: an old one for them both to sit on instead of grass and a couple to cover themselves with in case it was really cold.

After finding some blankets, Lena went back into the living room to check that Sam had gone to get ready, which she had. Looking down at her self, Lena decided that she looked nice enough in her dark blue jeans and her old black hoodie she had bought back when she was a huge football fan. She had also decided to wear her warm brown boots for the night, seeing as her feet always seemed to get cold first.

When Sam emerged from her room, Lena couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked, even though she was only in black jeans and her old University sweatshirt.

Sam smiled at Lena as she came closer. "You look very cute," the older woman stated, grabbing Lena's hand.

"As do you," Lena replied, grinning again.

Sam then glanced behind the other girl and noticed the picnic basket on the table. "We going on a picnic?" she smiled.

"Yep," Lena responded. "I hope that's OK with you?"

"Of course," Sam said, moving towards the door. "You won't get cold?"

"I'll have you to warm me up," Lena said, smiling as Sam blushed softly.

During the car ride, Lena could tell that Sam was trying to work out where they were going the whole time, despite the other woman never asking any questions. When they arrived, Lena smiled at the tiny gasp Sam made when she saw the view.

"This is beautiful, Lena," Sam breathed as she pulled Lena into her arms.

"It's where I used to come when I got stressed or worried about work or Lex when I lived in Metropolis," Lena admitted softly. "Never shown it to anyone before."

Sam looked down at her, adoration polling in her warm brown eyes. "I love that you think enough of me to bring me here."

"I think more than enough of you," Lena replied, burying her face in the other woman's shoulder. They remained in the embrace for a minute before pulling away to set up the blanket on the ground and get the food out ready to eat.

When they sat down, Lena automatically gravitated towards Sam's body for warmth and the other woman then immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer to her.

For a while, the two simply sat in silence, nibbling on the food. However, it was not an uncomfortable silence, as both Lena and Sam were happy enough to just bask in the others presence.

"You know," Sam started. "When I was younger, me and my friends used to get into these fields through the hedges and race to the other side. Whoever managed to get over there first, and avoid being charged at by a bull, would win."

"So, wait, you're telling me that you just used to run into a field with a bunch of cows in it?" Lena asked, glancing up at Sam incredulously.

"Yep," Sam replied, popping the 'p'.

“We also used to climb up all the trees. You have no idea how many times I got winded every time I fell, seeing as I never had my powers back when I was child," Sam said, smiling at the memory.

Lena smiled as the other woman shared her childhood stories filled with adventure and madness, though she couldn't help but feel bad about not having any exciting memories to share in return. "I wish I could tell you a funny story from when I was child, but I don't think there was anything funny about living with the Luthors."

"Hey," Sam said, guiding Lena's head to face her with a hand on her cheek. "I don't care that you can't tell me anything. You being here with me right now and having made yourself so much more than what any of the Luthors ever were is something that I am so proud of you for."

Lena smiled at Sam's words, feeling her eyes welling up with tears. She moved even closer to Sam and buried her face into her shoulder again. She jumped in surprise, however, when hands landed on her waist and pulled her upwards and onto Sam. Lena ended up resting comfortably between Sam's legs, leaning back into her warmth as a blanket was wrapped around them.

"Come on," Sam said, pointing up at the sky. "Lets watch the stars."

* * *

On the way back, Sam had volunteered to drive them, seeing as Lena's eyes were beginning to droop, Sam's constant warmth at her back having made her drowsy. When they arrived home, both girls walked inside and stood staring at each other.

Both could see the other's eyes dropping down to their lips. Sam stepped closer and slowly brought her hands to rest upon Lena's hips, giving the other girl a chance to pull away. Lena did no such thing, instead bringing her hands up to rest on Sam's neck. Sam leaned in, her eyes flicking back to Lena's briefly to check if it was OK, before she connected their lips.

Sam had never really understood the whole 'fireworks' deal when it comes to kissing. Until that very moment when she kissed Lena. It was magical, the other girl's lips were so soft underneath her own and her hands were so warm on the back of her neck.

Sam couldn't help but squeeze Lena's hips a little tighter and pull her a little closer to make sure it was all real.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, both girls reluctantly pulled away form the kiss, resting their foreheads together and panting as though they'd run a marathon.

"That was..." Lena started.

"Amazing," Sam finished, smiling softly down at the younger girl.

"Yeah," Lena said, bringing her hand around to Sam's cheek. "It was."

"Come and sleep in my room tonight," Sam said. Upon seeing the nervous look on Lena's face, she elaborated. "We don't have to do anything, I just don't think I could bear being separated from you right now."

"Me neither," Lena replied, relaxing as she remembered that Sam wasn't like any of the other people she had dated.

When the two crawled into Sam's huge bed, they both moved towards each other automatically, as though they had a magnetic attraction to each other.

Sam pulled Lena backwards into her front with an arm around her waist. Lena intertwined her fingers with the ones resting on her stomach as she felt and long leg slip between her own.

Sam's sigh of content rustled Lena's hair in front of her, though the other girl couldn't find it in herself to be bothered as they fell asleep with their bodies and hearts intertwined.


	6. Day 6

When Sam woke the next morning, it was not slowly and peacefully, oh no. Instead it was to a loud knocking on her front door, followed by a voice from outside.

"Come on, Sam, I know you're awake now, I heard your heartbeat change!"

Sam's face immediately set into a scowl. The last thing her and Lena needed right now was this. Her scowl soon turned into a smile, however, when she reminded herself of the woman resting in her arms. The two had moved during the night and so Lena now had her head resting on Sam's chest as she dozed softly.

Sam sighed, leaning her head down to plant a kiss on Lena's hair before slipping out of bed and replacing her body with a pillow for the younger girl. She smiled softly and stared for a moment as the other girl cuddled into the pillow before she was reminded of her visitor by another sharp knock on the door.

Scowling once again, Sam raced downstairs and opened the door just as it was about to be knocked on again. Leaning against the door frame with an irritated sigh, Sam spoke in a bored tone. "What do you want now, Supergirl? Haven't I already told you what to do with your excuses? Or do I need to tell you again?"

"N-no, um, I wanted to apologize and explain, properly," Kara quickly stated, not wanting to cause an alien fight in a suburban avenue.

"And what makes you think you have the right to give an explanation, hm?" Sam asked, leaning into Kara's space and causing the blonde to back up. "Do you have any idea what kind of pain you put her through already?"

"I-I know, OK? Trust me, Jess has made me fully aware," Kara said, elaborating when she saw Sam's confusion at hearing the secretary's name. "I told her, she knew it was me who'd done something to upset Lena so I came clean."

"You think that's supposed to make me trust you?" Sam asked angrily.

"No, of course not!" Kara exclaimed. "I just-"

"Sam?"

Both girls paused in their argument at the voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be back in a minute, Lena," Sam called back just as feet slowly came into view on the stairs,

"No, it's fine, I was just-" Lena came to a halt in how words as she saw who was at the front door, her expression quickly steeling and remaining passive. "wondering where you were," she finished, a barely noticeable quake in her voice.

"Do you want her gone?" Sam asked, inclining her head towards Kara as she focused wholly on Lena.

"Uh, what does she want?" Lena responded, not even glancing at the blonde.

"To apologize and explain," Sam said, moving closer to Lena as the girl wrapped her own arms around herself for security. "But you don't have to listen, OK, Lena? It's not up to her, it's up to you."

Lena nodded ans stood silently for a moment before she spoke. "She can tell me. But please, I don't want her to come in," Lena said, looking up at Sam pleadingly. The older woman's house had become her safe place in the past few days, it being the only place in her life untainted by Kara and her lies.

Sam nodded understandingly and moved to stand behind Lena protectively, gesturing for Kara to say what she needed to say.

"OK, thank you, Lena. You have no idea how much it means to me that you're even willing to listen to me right now," Kara said, swallowing roughly before she continued, looking Lena in the eye. "I'm an idiot. No, screw that, I'm a dick. A complete and utter dick. There is absolutely no acceptable excuse for what I've done, but you have to know that none of it was because of your last name, or any sort of hate or mistrust from me towards you. You are - _were_ my best friend, wholly and truly. I felt like I could be myself with you. Just Kara. And not have to worry about you expecting me to be something more or something better. Because that's who you are, Lena. You're so loving and caring and kind, and I completely misused our friendship for my own benefit. I felt like if I could be just Kara with you, then you'd never have a reason to be mad and me I would be able to feel like the whole world just stopped for a moment, and that I could relax when I was around you, and I would never have to lose you like I've lost so many other in my life. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I was selfish, and stupid, and _wrong_ to think that I could always be your best friend when I was never completely honest about myself with you, about what I truly am. All I wanted," Kara paused, taking a deep breath and swallowing back her tears. "All I wanted was just for you to always be there in my life, to pick me back up when I'm down and to just be my friend, no matter what happened between Lena and Supergirl, because I could just be _me_. _"_

Lena stood still for what seemed like forever, her mouth set in a firm line to prevent her sobs from escaping and tears running down her smooth cheeks. Sam was just as shocked, her hand clutching at Lena's while the other held the girl around her waist to support her.

Kara wasn't fairing much better either, her sobs escaping freely from her mouth as her hand hastily worked to wipe away tears that just kept on flowing. The blonde looked up as feet started rapidly coming her way, expecting to be kicked all the way back to National City by Sam.

Instead, thin arms embraced her, curling around her shoulders and clutching at her hoodie over her back tightly. Kara instantly wrapped her arms as tightly as she dared to around Lena's waist, burying her face into soft hair as the other girl cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kara hiccuped. "I-I'm so sorry,"

"Shh," Lena managed, clutching tighter at Kara's back and pushing herself closer to her best friend, encouraging her to hold her tighter.

Sam watched the pair from the hallway, a small smile on her face. While she had initially hated Kara for hurting Lena so much, somehow she always knew in the back of her mind that that blonde would never purposefully hurt Lena.

The two friends finally pulled away, Kara smiling softly down at Lena. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lena nodded in reply before speaking. "Things - things can't just go back to the way they were. I need time."

"Of course," Kara said, stepping back as Lena did the same into Sam's house. "I completely understand."

"Thank you for apologizing," Lena said, looking up at Kara as Sam came up behind her.

"It's OK, I needed to," Kara said, eyeing Sam nervously.

"I'm not gonna beat you up, don't worry," Sam said, smirking. "But just know that I won't make things easy for you," she warned.

"G-got it," Kara said, smiling nervously as she bid her goodbyes to the two women and promptly flew away, still a little fearful of Sam.

Said woman sighed and closed the door, turning to dry the rest of Lena's tears on her sleeve. "Come on," she said, leaning down to kiss her softly. "We need to do some grocery shopping."

* * *

After an eventful shopping trip filled with Sam being nice to all of the locals and then being silly with Lena, the two were sat on the couch with plates on their laps watching TV.

"Do you forgive Kara?" Sam asked gently, not wanting to make Lena nervous with her question and retreat into herself.

"I think I will in time," Lena said. "I understand some parts of why she kept her secret from me, but I don't get why she couldn't just trust me to enough to tell me in the first place if she says she felt so relaxed with me."

"I know," Sam said, wrapping her arms around Lena's shoulders and drawing the younger girl into her own body. "You are in every right to take all the time you need to heal. I mean, you let her come to you and apologize and explain herself, which you didn't need to do. Now she just needs to wait until you're ready."

Lena tuned to look up at Sam, before turning to put their plates on the coffee tale before speaking. "You know, when you say smart stuff, it makes you sound really old."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as Lena laughed. "You little-"

Sam didn't finish her sentence, instead turning to grab Lena and tickle her, the younger girl's laughter and shrieks of joy soon filling her ears.

Later that night, when both girls were holding the other in their arms, Lena thought that she would be able to forgive Kara, because the two were best friends, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left!


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me on this story. I know there was a huge break in the middle and for that, I apologise. But please, enjoy the final chapter!

Sam was the first to wake again the next morning, however, this time it was to her phone ringing instead of harsh knocking on the front door.

Lifting her head up as much as she could without jostling Lena’s head on her chest, Sam was able to see Ruby’s picture flashing on her screen. Smiling happily at being able to speak with her daughter, Sam moved Lena over onto the pillows gently and sat up, grabbing her phone. When she answered the FaceTime request, Sam made sure to keep only her head in the frame, so that Ruby was unable to see Lena still sleeping peacefully.

”Hi mom!” Ruby exclaimed as soon as she appeared on the screen.

”Hey honey!” Sam said back, smiling at seeing her daughter’s face for the first time in a week. “How has it been? Have you had fun?”

”Oh, it’s been great!” Ruby said excitedly as Sam got out of bed, being mindful to keep Lena out of view of the camera. “We’ve been gorge walking, sailing, canoeing, raft building, orienteering, and we went on this really cool midnight walk!”

”I’m so glad you enjoyed it, baby,” Sam replied as she started to make some coffee. “Has Madison been horrible to you at all?” she asked, referring to a bratty young girl that Ruby had previously had problems with in school.

”No, one of the teachers gave her a warning before we left the school. She told her if she caused any problems, then her parents would be called and she would have to be picked up,” Ruby said, giggling as she recalled the frightened look on the girl’s face. “How has Lena been?”

Sam had text Ruby earlier in the week to let her know that Lena would be staying for the week, the girl being ecstatic that she would get a chance to see her before the CEO left. She was also happy that her mom and Lena would be able to spend some time together.

She’d noticed a couple of things between them, let’s just say that.

”She’s been great,” Sam said, smiling at the thought of the other girl. “I mean, it took her a couple days to adjust and just _relax_ but now she’s eating and sleeping properly again.”

”Aw, good. You sound very happy about her,” Ruby remarked, aiming forward casual.

”How do you mean?” Sam asked slowly as she paused from making coffee for herself and looked up at the camera.

”Oh, you know, just that you care a lot and seem to be very happy whenever she’s around,” Ruby said, hoping to get her mother to admit her feelings despite the fact that she’d known for a while about her feelings towards Lena. She’s always been able to read her own mother well.

”Well, of course I am, she’s my best friend,” Sam replied indignantly, hoping that Ruby wasn’t on to her or anything. She’d never hear the end of it from her daughter if she allowed herself to get sappy in front of her.

”Plus, you seem especially happy this morning for some reason...”

”I honestly don’t know what you’re trying to get at here.”

”And I know that you’re hair is not black, nor is it falling out so I don’t know what that was in your bed either-“

”What!?”

Ruby just laughed. “You honestly thought I wouldn’t see? Oh please, mom, you know how bad you are at FaceTime.”

”Listen, Ruby, you can’t tell anyone about this, nobody else knows and I don’t think Lena’s quite ready yet to-“

”I know, I know,” Ruby interrupted, waving her hand around. “I’m not gonna tell anyone, and I’ll play dumb tomorrow with Lena, don’t worry.”

”Are you sure, honey? I don’t want you to feel like me and Lena don’t t yet you, it’s just-“

”I know, mom. Don’t worry about it. I know that you and Lena may not be ready to tell anyone about you guys yet,” Ruby said.

”God,” Sam breathed, smiling with slight tears in her eyes. “You’re so smart and considerate, Ruby.”

”Learned from the best,” Ruby replied cheekily, before speaking seriously again. “I love you, mom, and I’m glad you finally grew a pair and asked Lena out at last.”

”Ruby Arias!”

* * *

The rest of the day went quietly for Sam and Lena. They didn’t really have anything they needed to do, and so they both crocuses to go for a walk together. 

Passing by the coffee shop, the two decided to get a cup of the warm liquid so that Lena had a way to ward off the cold, seeing as Sam was an alien and didn’t feel it not nearly as much as she did.

”You know, this is the very place I think I first realized my feelings for you,” Lena said, leaning into the older woman as they waited for their order.

”Really?” Sam asked, looking down at Lena.

"Yeh," she replied. "I think we just had a moment where we both really looked at each other and I just thought 'wow she's so beautiful.'"

"Sap," Sam laughed as she kissed Lena on the forehead and wrapped one arm around her to pull her closer.

"Says you," Lena giggled.

"Yeah, says me," Sam mumbled to herself, Lena completely missing the words.

* * *

Later that evening, Sam and Lena found themselves wrapped around each other on the couch watching 'Avengers: Endgame.' In front of them on the coffee table sat empty take out containers and wine glasses, as well as a bottle. Lena was slightly drunk, seeing as she and Sam had shared a bottle and Sam was Kryptonian, and so therefore was not feeling the affects of the alcohol.

In her more relaxed state of mind, Lena couldn't help but think about how much she was dreading the next day. She would have to go back to National City, where there was no Sam, only work to keep her company. 

_And_ there was the whole Kara issue.

While she had forgiven the blonde after her explanation the day before, she knew she would never be able to go back to the way things were before she knew about Supergirl. All she would be able to think was 'oh, last time I did this, it was with _just_ Kara,' and Lena couldn't do that.

Plus, she wanted to spend more time with Ruby, seeing as the girl was coming home the next day while Lena had to leave at least before midday.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," she whispered, knowing Sam would hear her anyway.

"Why's that?" Sam asked, having been so happy with the other girl, she'd forgotten she was only staying fir a week.

"I'll have to go home, won't I?" Lena replied sadly.

"Oh yeah," Sam said as she deflated. Though, she soon perked up again with an idea. "Don't go then."

"Sam, you know I have to," Lena sighed dejectedly. "I have work and Ruby will be back tomorrow-"

"You can work from your L-corp building here, in Metropolis," Sam interrupted. "And Ruby won't mind, she loves having you around."

"You're sure?" Lena asked, debating with herself. "I don't want to-"

"You won't be a bother, I promise."

"Well, maybe it would be good to work in a new environment for a bit..."

"Oh yeah, great for your mind."

"Plus some space from Kara could be beneficial while repairing our friendship..."

"Mhm, it would really help you guys."

"Well then, I guess it couldn't hurt to stay a bit longer," Lena relented, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, pulling Lena onto her lap and kissing her soundly.

Lena responded in kind, her tongue dipping into Sam's mouth ever so slightly before pulling back and prompting Sam's to follow it. Lena couldn't help but let out a breathy sigh as she felt the older woman press her even closer than she already was before and eagerly explore her mouth, taking control of the kiss.

Sam pulled away, causing Lena to let out a displeased sound. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"There's nothing I've ever been more certain of," Lena replied confidently.

Sam grinned in response, kissing her again before picking her up and carrying her off to the bedroom.


End file.
